


Merry Malec Christmas

by EmberRayneStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm
Summary: Magnus invites Alec to celebrate his first Christmas, and makes certain they partake in as many fun festive activities as possible to give his love the full experience.A collection of moodboards & ficlets.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 58
Kudos: 46





	1. Let your Heart be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus invites Alec to share his first Christmas together.
> 
> A collection of moodboards & ficlets.

_Have yourself a Merry Malec Christmas..._

“Christmas.” Alec said, his eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Yes, Christmas.” Magnus replied undeterred, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

They were standing in Magnus’ loft, having spent the afternoon together. Alec had been gearing up to head back to the Institute for his evening shift when Magnus had launched into his festive proposal.

“I want us to have a Christmas weekend together! Do all the fun seasonal things I know you've never done before.” Magnus explained eagerly.

“Mundane things you mean.” Alec responded, still skeptical.

“Yes, it's a mundane tradition. Well, one of many for this time of year.” Magnus explained. His eyes wandered for a moment as a new train of thought overtook him. “We could do a different one each year. How exciting!” Magnus shook his head, settling himself back to focus on his current task. “But this year: Christmas!”

Alec didn’t answer. Instead, he held Magnus’ gaze, his brow continuing to furrow in confusion as he tried to discern Magnus’ hidden objective.

“Oh come on, it'll be fun!” Magnus assured. “You, me, and plenty of warm seasonal festivities!”

Alec still didn’t respond, continuing to studying his boyfriend in suspicious puzzlement.

“Please?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec with those eyes he never could say no to.

Alec let out a relenting sigh. “If it really means that much to you. I’ll look over the schedule tonight and see about moving some things around so we can have a few days off together.”

“You won't regret it.” Magnus replied happily, flashing Alec his wide ‘oh so Magnus’ grin.

And Alec never regretted anything that invoked that. 


	2. Cookies

“Darling, you are taking this all too seriously.” Magnus finally commented as he watched Alec once again leveling off the measuring cup as he eyed it closely.

“I have to make sure I get the amount right.” Alec replied, still intensely focused on his task as he slowly scrapped the knife along the surface.

Magnus just smiled as he watched Alec work.

“There.” Finally satisfied, Alec added the ingredient to the bowl. “This is chemistry. You can’t mix random portions together and expect them to turn out.”

“Of course, you’re right.” Magnus chuckled, watching enamoured as his rigorous rule following Nephilim resume his precision work.

“What?” Alec asked suspiciously, spotting Magnus staring.

Magnus simply shook his head, still smiling wide. “I love you so, my shadowhunter.”

Alec didn’t understand what was so funny, but was happy to accept the affectionate kiss from his love.

Once all the ingredients had been meticulously measured and thoroughly mixed, Alec stood back satisfied. He turned to his boyfriend, who was placing a prepared cooking tray onto the counter. “What's next? Should I roll it out again?”

“No, that was for the gingerbread. These are a different kind of cookie.” Magnus explained. He held out a metal spoon. “Here.”

Alec frowned, warily accepting the utensil. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’re going to scoop out the cookies.” Magnus replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Alec’s brow furrowed further. He looked between the spoon and the batter bowl, still confused.

Magnus laughed. “Forgive me, Darling. I forgot briefly who I was talking to.”

He moved in closer, sliding the tray along the counter with him. He leaned in, pointing between the bowl and the tray. “Just scoop some batter and then drop it right down on the sheet here in rows. A few rows a three should be good.” He added, giving Alec’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

Alec frowned, starting to move the spoon towards the bowl. “How much?”

“Just a spoonful.” Magnus replied lightly.

Alec froze. He turned his head to stare at the warlock. “What does that even mean?”

“You know, just a scoop full.” Magnus twirled his hand in the air with levity.

He had to hold back his laughter as Alec’s face soured further, clearly frustrated at the lack of exact measurements. “That’s even less specific, Magnus.”

Magnus allowed himself a chuckle before placing a peck on Alec’s cheek. “Sorry my love, that’s the best you get. These are drop cookies. It’s an estimate, not an exact.”

Alec let out a little sigh, turning back to the bowl. He continued to reach forward, tentatively gathering a spoonful of batter. “Like this?”

Magnus nodded. “Just like that.”

Alec turned his attention to the cookie sheet. “Just...drop it?”

Magnus nodded again, his smile never leaving.

Still looking unsure, Alec turned the spoon. The batter fell to the tray with a plop.

Magnus had to stop his grin from growing when Alec looked over at him for reassurance. How utterly sweet his lost, rule-less shadowhunter looked. “That’s perfect, Darling.”

Alec didn’t look entirely convinced, befuddled at the impreciseness of the process, but he turned back and began another scoop.

“You can flatten them a bit with the spoon if you want, but you don’t really need to do much else.” Magnus explained. Alec simply nodded, frowning as he focused on reproducing his previous spoonful size.

Magnus gave Alec another affectionate peck, trying to reassure his poor boyfriend, before stepping away to check the oven was still properly heated. He peeked over his shoulder to see Alec looking uncomfortable, but taking his task seriously as he endeavoured to complete it.

Magnus beamed happily at his love, watching as Alec finished dutifully scooping and dropping the last of the batter.

“Oh! I should grab the gingerbread cookies. They’ll be all cooled now.” Magnus exclaimed eagerly as he moved across the kitchen. “Just go ahead and pop those in the oven!”

“Why are we making so many kinds, again?” Alec asked, sliding the tray off the counter and heading to the oven.

“Because it’s Christmas! It’s the season of gorging on a vast variety of sweet treats.” Magnus explained, gesturing excitedly. “And we’re going to make mix boxes to give to all of our friends. Your siblings included, of course.” He smiled.

The newest batch of cookies inside, Alec closed the oven door. He turned to see Magnus balancing the tray of gingerbread they’d baked earlier in one hand. He snapped his fingers of his free hand, his magic sparking to life and clearing the counter of any obstructions.

“What happened to ‘we have to do this the mundane way'?” Alec said, eyebrow raised in scrutiny.

“Oh, a bit of magic here and there for the more tedious things is fine.” Magnus replied, waving a hand dismissively as he slide the tray onto the counter. “It’s the heart of the activity we’re focusing on here.”

Alec simply chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

“Well, I say it’s time to decorate these cookies. Here.” Magnus teased, handing Alec a piping bag full of icing. “And this part doesn’t have any instructions.”

Alec frowned, but accepted the bag. He selected a cookie from the tray and began to work. At first he squeezed too hard, causing a rather large blob of icing to splatter onto the cookie.

Magnus tried not to laugh as Alec grumbled, watching as the nephilim continued to concentrate on the task, testing the resistance and flow of the icing, like he would adjust to any new tool. It wasn’t long before he found the right amount of pressure, and his well trained steady hands allowed for perfect outlines.

Alec stood back from his freshly iced cookie: a mitten. His outline finished, he was a bit lost as to what to do next. Sensing Alec's uncertainty, Magnus moved in with his own icing bag and added a snowflake to the mitten. They smiled at one another over their finished piece.

They fell into a rhythm of Alec providing a precise outline and Magnus finishing the cookie off by adding a little design flair to the center. After a few cookies, Alec seemed to catch on to the idea and would add a few extra detailing lines of his own around the cookies, but for the most part was content to leave the rest to Magnus’ artistic eye.

Not long after, they stood before a finished batch of perfectly decorated treats.

“Look at all these beautiful cookies.” Magnus said pridefully.

“Except that one.” Alec said, pointing to his first tester cookie.

Magnus smiled, picking up the cookie. “Well, the good thing about cookies is-” Magnus took a large bite out of it. “–you can eat the evidence.” He finished with a grin. He held the rest of the treat out to Alec, offering it to him.

Alec chuckled, leaning forward and taking his own bite of the cookie from Magnus’ hand. Still smiling, Magnus popped the last of it in his mouth.

“Better?” Magnus said happily.

“Better.” Alec agreed, leaning in close and giving Magnus a long, warm kiss.


	3. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Bastian (nvrlndboi) and Lottie (SoWrongItsLottie) for helping me not only get past the section I was stuck on, but to make it sound better than I ever hoped it could.

Magnus watched stunned as his nephilim produced crisply wrapped present after present.

Spotting him watching, Alec paused mid-fold and looked up. “What? Am I doing it wrong?”

“I’d say no such thing, but you really are doing the opposite of wrong. They’re perfect.” Magnus replied bewildered. “Almost too perfect.”

Alec let out a surprised laugh. “What does that mean?”

“I just assumed when I showed you how to do this that there would be a little bit more of a learning curve. You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Alec shook his head, resuming his work. “We don’t really wrap gifts. We give them, but we mostly just present them to each other on the day. I’m still not sure I understand the purpose. Wrapping them in paper just so someone can rip it off. Seems like a lot of extra work when you're trying to give something to someone.”

“It’s all part of the magic.” Magnus replied with a warm smile, returning to his own partially wrapped box. “Come on, let’s finish the last of these and I’ll show you.”

A bit of time later, the remaining gifts had been exquisitely wrapped and carefully stacked into a pile.

Alec watched as Magnus called upon his magic and summoned a portal before the pile. The warlock moved forward, peeking his head through the portal before pulling back, an excited grin on his face. “Coast is clear.” He raised his arm, pushing the portal over the presents, teleporting them to their destination.

“Where exactly are we going?” Alec asked.

“Come and see.” Magnus replied with his signature mysterious grin, before stepping backwards through the portal.

Alec rolled his eyes, a smile on his face, long used to his coy warlock’s antics.

Alec stepped out onto the other side of the portal and found himself standing in the lobby of an unfamiliar old fashioned structure. Alec noted that the ceiling was supported by strong wooden beams, aged from time, but still sturdy from having been well cared for through the years. He had expected a chilling cold to embrace him, but instead found he was met with a warm and cozy atmosphere.

He noted that the owner was clearly aiming to make the place as homey as possible. From the warm tones of the lampshades to the well-used plush rugs, everything offered a sense of comfort. There was even a bouquet of artificial flowers sitting in a vase atop a small side table.

Alec looked around, but came to realize that Magnus was nowhere to be found. Instead, a brass plaque mounted on the wall caught his eye. _Safe Haven Orphanage. Welcoming with open arms to all young souls in need._

Alec frowned for a moment, wondering why Magnus would bring them here. And then he remembered the array of toys Magnus had had them wrap and he smiled widely.

Listening, he could hear a cluster of energetic voices nearby. He walked down the hall, following the sounds until he reached a doorway. As he looked inside he spotted Magnus crouched on the floor, his beautiful smile on full display, as a group of young children eagerly circled him. They were hopping and laughing, abuzz with excited energy.

Magnus looked up, spotting Alec in the doorway. “Ah! And here is my assistant. Now we can begin!" He clapped his hands cheerfully. "Everyone say hello to Alexander.”

The children all stopped, spinning around to face him. “Hello Alexander!” They all called out, still vibrating in place from the excitement.

“Okay Alexander.” Magnus said, smiling brightly as he rose to stand. He pointed across the room. “Why don’t you open the magic wardrobe and show everyone what we brought.”

Alec followed Magnus’ gesture, spotting a large antique wardrobe standing in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and began to reach for the handles, stopping before taking hold. He looked back to find Magnus walking closer, nodding at him encouragingly, while the children continued their lively dance. Alec turned back to the wardrobe, grasping the metal handles and pulling.

The doors opened to reveal the neatly stacked tower of presents he and Magnus had created earlier.

And the children squealed loudly with eager delight, babbling enthusiastic nonsense to one another.

Magnus reach the wardrobe, moving to stand on the opposite side from Alec. “Yes, Santa sent us to deliver all these presents to you for being such good and kind children.” He said, his words filled with warmth. “Now, everyone gather round and we’ll hand them out. No pushing now! There’s enough for everyone. Let’s continue to be the caring people Santa knows you to be.”

Alec watched the group of children patter over, eager but careful not to run in to one another. They came to a stop, forming a loose semicircle in front of the wardrobe. Pleased, Magnus started to retrieve presents from the pile, handing one to each child in turn. Alec followed his lead, offering presents to other waiting children. He couldn’t stop help the wide smile that continued to grow as each child would giggle with glee before running off to open their new gift.

A different kind of movement out of the corner of his eye caught Alec’s attention. He looked out into the room and spotted a small pair of eyes peeking out from behind the old couch. They darted back behind the furniture when Alec saw them, before slowly peeking out again.

Alec smiled. He took a present from the pile before calmly making his way over to the couch. As he got closer, he could see a little girl was squatted down on the floor behind the far arm of the couch, her head barely visible from her hiding spot.

Alec crouched down on the floor in front of the sofa, ensuring he was close enough they could see each other, but not too close as to make the clearly shy girl any more nervous. “Well hello there.” He greeted softly.

There was a long pause as her little wide eyes stared at him. Finally a small voice squeaked out a reply. “Hello.”

“That’s a nice little spot you've got there. Looks nice and cozy. Your own little hideout.” Alec spoke warmly.

The girl nodded in agreement, still timid, but less worried.

“Well, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Alec promised with a smile. “I just came over to give you something.”

The little girl tilted her head curiously.

“This is for you.” He said gently, holding the present out to her.

The girl’s eyes went wide, her mouth parting a little in surprise. She leaned forward tentatively, clearly unsure.

Alec gave her a warm smile, nodding to reassure her.

And then her face broke into the biggest grin. She reached forward, accepting the present. She stared down at it for a moment, almost in awe, before wrapping her arms around the box and holding it tightly to her chest. “Thank you!” She sang, the sheer joy clear in her voice.

Alec smiled and started to reply, but stopped momentarily. The girl’s hair was now flowing as if it were alive, and shimmering a vivid purple. Alec smiled all the wider. “You’re very welcome.”

The girl giggled, sliding back comfortably into her hideout. Her hair had returned to its previous state, but her glee was still evident. Alec watched for a minute as she ran her hands over the box, taking in her new treasure. It warmed his heart to see the pure happiness she was experiencing.

Alec returned to the wardrobe, watching Magnus hand a present to the last waiting child before they skittered off to join their friends. He stood next to his boyfriend, watching the happy group eagerly showing their new toys to one another or already engrossed in games together.

“Are these warlock children?” Alec asked in a low voice.

“Not all of them. But a few.” Magnus replied. He continued to watch for another minute before turning to Alec. “The director is a downworlder. He takes in lost warlock souls. Teaches them to harness and control their gifts, and helps them to learn to live safely among the mundanes.”

Alec could tell from the way Magnus spoke he was very familiar with the orphanage. “How long have you been doing this?” he asked.

“Every Christmas season for several years now. I try to visit through the year too, just to help out in whatever way I can. A wonderful place like this, that willingly cares for warlock children who otherwise would be left alone to fend for themselves is such an important thing. I want to be able to do what I can to help, and to ensure the work they do here is able to continue.”

“Magnus!” A chorus of voices called out. “Look what Santa gave us! Come see, come see, come see!” They called eagerly.

Magnus smiled and moved to join the lively group. The children quickly engulfed him, holding out their toys and squealing with delight.

Alec was happily watching the scene before him when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find a young boy with a determined look on his face.

Alec knelt, greeting the boy with a smile. “Hello.”

“Do you really work with Santa?” The boy asked. “What’s he like?”

Alec paused, not entirely sure how to answer. Magnus had mentioned Santa before, and the children had seemed thrilled by the idea, but Alec was still not entirely certain what it meant.

“He sent everyone these nice presents. To make sure we all know we’re important and loved, right?” The boy continued. “I hear he’s really magical and kind and brings joy wherever he goes.”

Alec blinked. He looked over to Magnus, and the children surrounding him as they happily played and laughed.

And Alec smiled. “He most certainly is.”


	4. Lights

After a few boisterous hours of play, Alec and Magnus helped the director shepherd the children into the dining room for their supper. Still buzzing with jubilant energy, it took a bit of work to usher them all to their destination, but finally everyone was seated and settled enough to eat. 

The pair watched from the doorway for a moment as the children continued to enthusiastically discuss their presents between bites. 

“This was really nice.” Alec said, smiling warmly. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Of course, Darling. It was all the nicer having you here.” Magnus replied, giving Alec’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Plus, your natural ability to connect with children made you a fast favourite. I think you’ll have to come with me every year now, or they’ll be disappointed.” He teased with a grin.

“Consider me there.” Alec replied, smiling even more.

They waved their final goodbyes to the children before moving down the hall to the foyer.

“So, what’s next on 'Magnus Bane’s great list of Christmas'?” Alec teased.

Magnus smiled. “I thought we’d spend the rest of the day on a nice city stroll.”

Alec stopped. “A walk?”

“Mm-hmm.” Manus replied calmly, his pleased smile never faltering.

“That doesn’t sound very ‘Christmas’.” Alec responded, frowning his confusion.

“You’d be surprised.” Magnus said. He turned to fully face Alec, making the Shadowhunter nervous as his grin grew ever wider. “But first, an attire change is needed.”

“Wait-” Alec started too late.

Magnus waved his hand, his magic sparking to life and swirling around Alec. “Bibbity boppity.” He grinned.

Once Magnus' magic had dissipated, Alec looked down at himself. He found he was now dressed in a large tan overcoat, thick enough to keep him warm against the winter air. 

“There we are.” Magnus said, looking rather pleased with his work. “Stylish but still nice and warm. Perfect for city walking.” 

“And what’s wrong with my normal coat?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised as he adjusted the black scarf he found wrapped around his neck.

“It’s a Christmas walk, Darling. Black leather might be fine for hunting demons in the dark, but it’s hardly fitting in a Christmas setting.” Magnus paused then, as if lost in thought. “Well…” He shook his head, pulling himself back to the present, and waving the thought away with his hand. “Not for this at least. What is important is-” With a flick of his wrist, Magnus donned his own elegant winter coat. “We’re wrapped up snuggly for a proper winter stroll around the New York.”

“And the rest?” Alec asked, gesturing to collared shirt and tie he was wearing underneath.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “Why go halfway when you can pull out all the stops.”

Alec laughed. “Well you aren’t one to halfway anything.”

Magnus grinned, opening the door and holding his hand out to Alec. “Shall we depart?”

Alec chuckled, taking Magnus’ offered hand in a firm grasp. “Let’s.”

They walked in tandem through the city, still hand in hand. Alec noted how the entire city seemed to be wrapped in festive decorations of some kind. Even the street lamps were adorned with garlands and bows. Every shop window was filled with elaborate holiday displays, with groups of people huddled around pointing and buzzing with delight. 

A gentle snowfall began, coating everything in a light powder. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand tighter, the excitement evident on his face. Alec squeezed back, returning his boyfriend's eager grin. He didn’t know what their destination was, but Alec was content to let Magnus lead them as he pleased through the streets.

As they continued their stroll, the sun began to set, gently pulling the city into darkness.

And then the city seemed to come alive once more, illuminated by thousands of tiny lights. Alec looked around in awe, taking in the sheer volume of colourful lights hung from nearly every possible surface. They seemed to be strung across the entire city, blanketing everything in a warm glow.

Magnus’ grin grew even more, delighted at Alec’s reaction. He tugged Alec’s arm gently, leading him forward once more.

It struck Alec how strange it seemed. These streets were so familiar to him. He’d run down them countless nights on missions, including at this time of year. Yet, he had never truly noticed all the festivities. He had been idly aware of the changes, of course, but never actually taken the time to stop and look. To take everything in. He'd never had a reason to take notice.

Alec looked over at Magnus, at the way he exuded a aura of joyful happiness as they continued their journey. Alec had never had someone special to enjoy it with before.

The air was chilly, especially with the sun gone. But with Magnus at his side, his hand in his, Alec didn’t really feel it. His heart was too warm and full of happiness to be bothered by the cold.

They passed by several elaborate displays and festive shapes created in lights. But Magnus didn’t stop. Not until they rounded a corner and came across an enormous tree. It seemed to be almost entirely covered in lights with how brightly it shone.

Alec watched as Magnus pulled out his phone, excitedly pulling Alec in close.

“Come one, let’s get a picture!”

Alec smiled, tilting his head down into the frame, leaning it gently against Magnus'. He could see the screen, see Magnus’ ever present grin and the utter cheerfulness radiating from it.

Satisfied after a few snaps, Magnus pulled his phone close, studying his work. “Our first Christmas photo.” Magnus said warmly, still looking at his phone for a moment. When he looked up, his face was full of affection. “The first of many together.”

“So many.” Alec replied, before leaning forward to take Magnus' lips in a loving kiss.

Magnus sighed happily, taking an extra moment to bask in the moment before opening his eyes again.

They stood together for a time, just enjoying the glow of the city and the warmth of the company.

Finally, Magnus broke the silence. “I supposed it’s about time we called it a night. We’ve got a full day ahead of us tomorrow, after all.”

He took Alec’s hand once again, squeezing it tightly. “We’ll swing by the Institute on the way home, grab your winter gear.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “And what’s wrong with the coat you made me?”

“Oh absolutely nothing. My work is exquisite.” Magnus responded with a teasing grin. “But you’re going to need something a lot more heavy duty for where we’re going.”

“Where we’re going? Why are we going anywhere?” Alec asked, frowning in puzzlement.

“New York does not have nearly enough snow for what I have planned next, Darling.” Magnus explained with a flourish of his hand.

Magnus chuckled at the nephilim’s wary expression. He leaned in again, giving Alec a quick affectionate peck. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


	5. Sledding

“Tell me again why I’m doing this?” Alec asked Magnus as he stared skeptically down the steep hill. 

After waking in the loft that morning, Magnus had instructed Alec to pack an overnight bag, cryptically explaining that he had made alternate arrangements for their stay that night. Knowing better than to try to get any further information from his boyfriend when he was in one of his coy moods, Alec had simply done as he was told.

They had geared up in their heavy winter wear, from thick coats and gloves to hefty snow boots. Alec couldn’t help but smile at how, even when wrapped up in so many warm layers, Magnus still managed to maintain his stylish and elegant air, looking just as stunningly beautiful as ever.

Donning their packs, Magnus had summoned a portal before them. When he stepped through, Alec found Magnus had brought them to a forested mountain expanse, blanked in a thick layer of snow.

Now the pair found themselves at the top of a particularly tall snow hill. Magnus had conjured a wooden sled and was beckoning Alec to join him where he was already happily seated upon it, perched rather precariously at the edge of the hill.

“For fun!” Magnus replied beaming.

“Right, of course.” Alec replied, not at all sounding convinced as he warily slid in behind the warlock.

“Ready?” Magnus asked after Alec was seated.

“Ready? I don’t even know what I’m doing.” Alec answered. He continued to try and shift his weight into a better position, unable to find a spot where he felt even close to secure on the wooden structure.

“Just wrap your arms around me,” Magnus explained, pulling Alec’s limbs into place. “and hold on tight!” He finished cheerfully as he kicked the ground, pushing them over the edge.

The sled instantly began to move, sliding down the hill and rapidly collecting speed.

“Magnus!” Alec cried out in shock. He bent forward, arching around Magnus’ body and holding tighter on reflex.

Alec found he was only slightly reassured by Magnus’ gleeful laugh. Normally he loved that laugh, and it brought him great peace. But careening down the side of a mountain atop a few flimsy pieces of wood was hardly a place Alec could ever feel relaxed.

Magnus, on the other hand, was completely comfortable and clearly enjoying himself. He continually leaned from side to side, steering the sled back and forth along their decent, all the while continuing his joyful laughter.

By some miracle it felt to Alec, they finally began to slow. Alec only then realized he was still wrapped tightly around Magnus. He lifted his head from the crock of Magnus’ shoulder and saw they had finally reached the bottom of the hill.

Magnus laughed again as he rose from the sled. “Wasn’t that fun?”

“That’s not exactly what I’d call it.” Alec murmured, glaring at the sled as he stood.

“Oh come now, where’s your sense of adventure?” Magnus teased, taking hold of the sled's lead and walking forward. “You’re a shadowhunter. You’ve done _far_ more dangerous things countless times before. How is this even a blip on the radar for you.”

“Well firstly, when I’m fighting demons I tend to have both feet firmly planted on the ground.” Alec replied defensively as he followed behind. “And we certainly don’t entrust our lives to a couple pieces of scrap wood and go flying off cliff tops.” He grumbled.

“Ah, I understand now. It’s the lack of control you’re struggling with. Well, that should be an easy fix.” Magnus smiled.

As they reached the next hill peak, Magnus situated the sled. Then, with a flick of his wrist, a second sled appeared alongside the first.

“There you are, Darling. Now you’re in charge.” Magnus explained, gesturing to the new sled.

“You’re kidding.” Alec replied, unimpressed.

Magnus just ushered Alec into place, handing him the sled’s lead. “Just hold on to these, and you’ll do just fine.”

Alec sat for a moment, watching as Magnus climbed aboard his own sled. Finally his doubts kicked back in. “Uh, Magnus-”

But he was apparently too late. “Race you to the bottom!” Magnus cried out, and with a wave of his hand his magic pushed both sleds forward.

Alec clutched desperately to the lead as his sled began to pick up speed. Magnus was once again laughing with excitement next to him, but Alec found he was not feeling any more comfortable. In fact he realized he missed being able to just hold on to Magnus as he had last time.

The sled shook and bounced beneath him, increasing Alec’s distrust. He tried to tug at the lead, hoping it would somehow slow the death plank. Instead, it caused it to turn to the side, sending Alec far off course from his destination.

Trying to compensate, Alec quickly yanked in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, all that happened was Alec suddenly found the sled tilting over, throwing him off and into the snow.

Startled, he lay there for a moment, trying to process what had occurred. He found he was at least relieved to now be stationary.

He could hear hurried footsteps in the snow approaching, and suddenly Magnus was above him, looking down with concern.

“Why am I doing this?” Alec groaned, frustrated, but clearly unharmed.

And Magnus laughed.

Alec pouted, feeling rather grumpy at the whole situation.

“I’m sorry, Darling. You just look so adorable all sprawled in the snow like that.” Magnus apologized as he stifled his giggles. He offered the shadowhunter his hand. “Come here.”

Alec took it, allowing Magnus to pull him back to his feet before they worked together to brush the snow from him.

“Okay, I have a better idea.” Magnus began. “Don’t worry, I’m confident you’ll like this one.” He quickly added when Alec began to looked nervous.

He pulled Alec’s sled out of the snow, righting it, before stepping back. Then he raised his arms and Alec watched as his magic danced to life, flowing from hands to the sled.

The sled shifted in shape, an arched rail forming into its structure. And then, in front of it appeared several animals: large dogs reminiscent of wolves. A complex structure of harnesses and leads ran between them all, connecting back to the sled.

“What is this?” Alec asked.

“A dog sled.” Magnus explained. He stepped onto the back of the sled, taking hold of the bar with one hand while offering his other to Alec.

As Alec took it, Magnus gently steered him to stand behind him, moving Alec’s hand to hold the rail next to his.

Certain Alec was secured, Magnus turn forwards and called out to the dogs. They lurched into motion, starling Alec for a moment. But then they were speeding along easily, almost gliding across the snow. On his own two feet, and able to hold onto the sled, Alec felt much more stable.

“Better?” Magnus asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Alec nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on his boyfriend's check. “Much. Thank you.”

As they travelled, Alec felt he could actually relax and enjoy the serene beautify of their surroundings. The untouched expanses of snow, the pine trees that left a gentle scent in air. The crisp quiet, with nothing but the wind whistling past their ears as they continued to speed forward on their path.

As they moved, Alec found himself now thrilled at the speed. It was exhilarating to watch the dogs run, pulling them so effortlessly behind at such a fast pace.

Alec shifted his hand, moving it to rest overtop of Magnus’. He chuckled, leaning in close. “Okay, this is really fun.” He confessed.

Magnus grinned. “And this is only the beginning of our day.”


	6. Snow

After a few last pats to ensure everything was solidly packed together, Alec stood back with a proud grin. He turned to Magnus, nodding his head toward their handiwork. “How’s that?”

Magnus smiled happily, giving their snowman a gentle pat on the head. “I think this is a fine looking gentleman.” He gestured to their nearby pile of gathered rocks and sticks. “Shall we finish up with our decorations?”

Alec nodded, collecting their supplies. He carefully planted the stick arms firmly into place before holding the pile of rocks out to Magnus.

Magnus affixed each rock to the snowman, forming its eyes, mouth and buttons. He stood back, frowning thoughtfully.

“Oh, of course.” With a flick of his wrist, a carrot nose appeared on the snowman. Magnus turned to Alec with a warm smile. “Wonderful job, Darling.”

Alec chuckled, learning in to give Magnus an affectionate kiss.

He pulled back, still smiling. “What's next?” He asked eagerly.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, looking around. “Well, we’ve proven we have access to some quality packing snow. I think we should take full advantage.” He bent over, grabbing a handful of snow, before pressing it together tightly in his hands. He held it out, grinning. “Let’s have a snowball fight.”

Alec frowned in confusion. “You want me to throw snow at you.”

“Exactly!” Magnus replied cheerfully.

“Magnus, I’m not going to do that.” 

“Oh come on, it’s all in good fun!”

Alec crossed his arms. “You know how competitive we get.”

Magnus pouted, but when he saw Alec wasn’t relenting, he let out a sigh. “Fine, fine.”

He looked around, regaining his smile after a moment. “Well, we could move on to the next activity I had planned, then. But first, I want to take a quick photo of you!"

Alec nodded, moving to put an arm around Magnus’ shoulder.

“No, no.” Magnus interjected, stopping Alec in his tracks. “I want to take one of just you. To remember the day! Somewhere I can properly capture this beautiful snowy landscape we’ve been getting to enjoy.”

Alec shrugged, happy to indulge his boyfriend. “Where?”

“Over by this big tree!” Magnus said, full of energy as he hurried over to his desired location.

Alec followed behind, standing where he was directed and allowing Magnus to position him as he wanted.

“Yes, right-” He pulled Alec a bit forward, so the shadowhunter was stood below the large tree, right at the edge of its canopy of snow covered branches. “-here. That’ll be just perfect. Okay, stay right there.”

Alec remained in place, watching his boyfriend hurry a few paces away, before turning back, an eager smile still glued to the warlock’s face.

“Okay. Ready?” Magnus said, holding up his phone.

Alec nodded.

“Say-” Magnus began. And then his full mischievous grin finally broke through.

Before Alec could full process the change, Magnus flicked his wrist and his magic swirled forth from his hand. The tree Alec is standing beneath shook, sending a cascade of snow downward over him.

Alec’s shoulders flew up as he was hit with the snowfall, some of it managing to find its way down the back of his coat. He remained frozen for a moment, stunned.

And then he heard Magnus giggling.

He looked up to see his boyfriend’s entire body was shaking from laughter.

Their eyes meet.

“Oh.” Alec said finally, breaking into his own toothy grin. “It’s on.”

Alec launched himself forward, sprinting towards Magnus. Already ready, Magnus reacted quickly, turning and running away, all the while giggling with excitement.

Alec watched Magnus grab another handful of snow as he ran, peaking over his shoulder to see how close the other man was. Grinning, Alec followed suit, reading his own snowball. Ducking Magnus’ throw, Alec returned the fire. Soon, they were launching snowball after snowball back and forth, the majority of which missed as the pair shook from vibrant laughter.

Finally, Alec was able to get close enough to Magnus that, with a perfectly timed leap, he successfully closed the distance between them and tackled the warlock into the snow..

They giggled together as Alec held Magnus pinned to the ground. Alec claimed Magnus' lips in fervorous kiss before rolling off into the snow next to him.

“Gotcha.” Alec said between heavy breaths.

Magnus grinned. “And yet, I got my snowball fight. So I’m fairly certain I got you.”

Alec shook his head, laughing at his warlock love.

They laid next to one another for another minute, working to catch their breath.

Magnus finally spoke. “Actually, this reminds me of something else we need to do.”

Alec pushed himself up by his arms, watching as Magnus rose from the snow and walked a few paces away to a patch of untouched snow. He turned to face Alec, grinning widely, before allowing himself to fall completely backwards.

Alec blinked, stunned by his boyfriends strange behaviour. He watched as Magnus began to move his arms and leg, swinging them back and forth where he laid.

After another moment, Alec saw Magnus gingerly rise to his feet. He beckoned Alec over.

As he approached, Alec studied the impression his boyfriend had left. He squinted, noting the shape Magnus’ arms had formed. “Is that-?”

Magnus nodded, smiling eagerly. “A snow angel!”

Alec chuckled. “You make a beautiful angel.”

“Your turn.” Magnus prompted.

Alec smiled at Magnus. He walked a few paces away before following Magnus' example and allowing himself to fall into the snow. He mimicked the movements he’d watched his boyfriend make.

Magnus moved to stand at Alec’s feet, leaning over to offer his hand. Once Alec had taken hold, he gave it a firm tug, pulling the nephilim to his feet. Pressed close, Alec grinned before stealing a quick kiss.

They turned to admire their work, the two angels side by side.

“Quite the pair.” Magnus offered.

“Quite the pair indeed.” Alec smiled, pulling Magnus into another affectionate kiss.


	7. Ice Skating

The snow crunched underfoot as Magnus and Alec walked through the forest. They held hands, basking in the serene stillness of the mountain expanse, content to enjoy the comfortable silence between them.

They came to a clearing, the trees parting to reveal a wide lake completely frozen over.

As they reached the lake’s edge, Magnus pointed across the ice. “Do you see that over there?”

Alec followed Magnus’ gesture and notice a wooden cabin resting on a small peninsula across the lake. He nodded, looking back at Magnus.

Magnus snapped his fingers with a grin. “That’s where we’re going to be staying tonight.”

When Alec looked back to the cabin, he could see it was now lit, soft lights sending a warm welcoming glow cascading around it.

“Is the ice solid enough to walk on?” Alec asked, stretching a foot out to tentatively test the surface.

“Oh, it’ll definitely hold us.” Magnus assured. “But that’s not how we’re getting there. And we’re not going in quite yet, either.”

Alec studied Magnus, his eyebrow raised in an unspoken question, waiting for his boyfriend’s grand reveal.

True enough, Magnus called upon his magic with a flourish. In his hand appeared a cord, from which hung a pair of boots. Boots with blades attached at the bottom.

“We’re going to skate!” Magnus explained gleefully.

Alec accepted the skates handed to him, eyeing them warily. “I feel like this is probably moot, as I’m sure you're already aware, but I have never done this before.”

“Don’t worry.” Magnus replied, summoning a bench with a wave of his arm. “I’ll teach you.”

Alec sat down, removing his boots and sliding his feet into the skates. He was working to pull the laces tight on the first skate when Magnus sat next to him and, with a flick of his wrist, changed his own boots into skates.

“Wait, why do I have to do this manually and you didn’t.” Alec asked with a glower.

“I forgot how much work it was putting them on until I saw you doing it.” Magnus shrugged.

The warlock laughed when Alec’s displeased pout increased. He got up from the bench, moving to kneel in front of Alec. “Alright, how about this. You finish that one, and I’ll do this one.” He offered, his slender fingers already moving to adjust the laces on Alec’s remaining skate. “That way, we’ve both tied one.”

Alec smiled quietly, finishing his work. He watched as Magnus completed the bow with a firm tug, before looking up at Alec.

“There we are, Darling.” He said, planting a quick peck on the nephilim’s lips. “Now, let’s skate!”

Before Alec could stand, Magnus was already on the ice, propelling himself forward with long, elegant steps. Alec watched as he did a wide arc across the ice, circling back to where Alec waited. He held out his hand, beckoning Alec closer.

Alec moved towards the ice, taking tentative steps forward that felt more like he was dramatically stomping then making proper headway. Finally, he reached the edge of the lake, reaching out to take Magnus’ offered hand.

“It’s just about balance.” Magnus explained, taking Alec’s weight for a moment as the shadowhunter stepped gingerly onto the ice. “Just keep your weight evenly dispersed over the blades and you’ll stay upright.”

Alec nodded, focusing intensely on the feel of the blades under his feet. He wobbled for a moment, but calmed himself, allowing his instincts to take over and keep him steady.

“There you go!” Magnus cheered.

Alec smiled at the encouragement.

“Okay, now you’re going to shift your weight back and forth from foot to foot. You want to sort of push off with one, and rest the weight on the other, allowing it to move you forward. Then just repeat back and forth.”

Alec did as instructed, still holding onto Magnus’ hand. As he pushed one foot forward, he felt himself wobble again. But Magnus was still gripping firmly, smiling his warm encouraging smile, and Alec felt himself relax. He allowed his training to take over, his instinctual practiced balance, and soon Alec was skating easily across the lake, without Magnus’ help.

After a minute, he looped back around to where Magnus was waiting for him, watching. He copied the movement he’d seen Magnus use earlier, tilting his skate to pull himself into a stop.

Magnus beamed with delight. “Well done! You’re a natural.”

“I had a great teacher.” Alec grinned.

They skated together for a while, circling the lake at a relaxed pace, Alec quickly becoming confident in his handling of the activity. He looked over at Magnus. “Okay, I know there’s more to this. What are you holding back?”

Magnus grinned, clearly caught. “Well, I do have a decent amount of practice at this.”

“Show me.” Alec said, pulling into a stop at the lake’s edge.

He watched as Magnus smiled brightly, before turning towards the lake and picking up speed.

Soon, Magnus was gliding across the ice, making elegant turn after turn, flowing so naturally into every movement.

Alec watched wide eyed in wonder as the warlock leaped into the air, landing with ease before tucking into a spin. He skated forward, holding one leg up into the air, and bending his body low. Move after move, like an elegant dance across the ice, Magnus continued his show, an ever present smile on his face.

Finally, he circled back, pulling to a stop before Alec.

“That was beautiful.” Alec said, still in awe.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He smiled warmly. And then he offered his hand once more. “Won’t you join me?”

Alec’s eyes widen. He held up his hands in protest. “Hold on. I might be able to keep my balance on these, but I definitely am not going to be able to do whatever that was.”

“It’s called figure skating.” Magnus explained. “And you’ll be fine. We’ll just run through a few simpler moves.” He reassured. “Think of it like dancing. Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine.”

Alec watched Magnus warily for a minute, before relenting and taking his hand.

“Trust me, I’ve got you.” Magnus said, giving Alec’s hand a firm, reassuring squeeze.

“I know.” Alec replied with sincerity.

He allowed Magnus to lead him cross the ice, watching his movements and copying as best he could. They flowed together across the surface, circling in and out in easy, gradual movements. It was hardly close to the elegant display Magnus had put on earlier, but Alec was surprised at how much he was able to do with Magnus’ help. Locking eyes with his boyfriend, they shared an excited smile as they moved into a tandem spin.

Slowing them to a stop, Magnus drew Alec in close. “How was that?”

“Much less of a disaster than I expected.” Alec chuckled. “It was actually really nice. You’re right, it is a lot like dancing.”

Magnus smiled. He leaned up, claiming Alec’s lips in a warm kiss. “Well, I think you did beautifully.”

“Thank you.” Alec returned his smile.

Still holding Alec’s hand, Magnus began to push forward, pulling them both across the lake’s surface. “Come on, let’s go get warm. Our cozy Christmas cabin awaits.”


	8. Tree

After arriving at their winter cabin, Alec and Magnus had quickly shed their snow covered gear and hopped into a hot shower to warm up.

Alec had elected to stay in a bit longer, enjoying the way the heat soaked through his skin and warmed his bones. He had to admit their snow adventures had been far more fun than he had expected. They also had thoroughly worn him out. After a full day of rigorous winter activity, he was happy to be safely tucked away inside the warmth of their cabin.

Finally peeling himself out of the shower, Alec dressed in fresh clothes. He was still finishing drying his hair as headed out to find Magnus.

Arriving in the living room, he found Magnus with his arms raised, the last of his magic dissipating, and a large evergreen tree standing before him.

“What is that for?” Alec asked, study the newly conjured tree.

Magnus turned to greet his boyfriend, a cheerful grin on his face. “Decorating!”

“Oh, like the one from New York?” Alec said, thinking back to the previous day’s city walk.

“Yes!” Magnus replied, pleased. “But this one we get to dress up ourselves.”

Magnus turned to the side and called upon his magic again with a flourish of his hand. A stack of boxes appeared next to the tree. As Alec walked closer, he could see they were filled with a variety of colourful ornaments and decorations.

He picked up one that caught his eye: a metallic red heart with gold swirls flowing across it. He was amazed how light and delicate it felt in his hand.

And then a thought crossed his mind. “Wait. You conjured both the tree and decorations. Why not just summon them together in the first place?” Alec asked.

“Well that would defeat the purpose, Darling.” Magnus dismissed with a wave of his hand. “It wouldn’t be much of a Christmas tree decorating session if I just snapped my fingers and finished it all in one go. It’s about the experience, remember?”

Alec laughed, knowing better than to argue with his warlock. Plus, Magnus had been right about all their festive fun so far, who was Alec to try and say differently. “Fine, fine. Just tell me what to do.”

Magnus grinned, reaching into another box and pulling out a long wound cord of lights.

At Magnus’ direction, Alec slid in behind the tree. Magnus remained in front, winding the lights across the branches on the exposed sides of the tree, before handing the cord roll to Alec. Alec would do the same for the branches in his corner before passing the roll back around to front. Working together, they quickly fell into an effortless system, successfully stringing the lights in very little time. Alec waited behind the tree for a few minutes as Magnus adjusted the positioning of the string here and there, ensuring he was happy with the placement, before they repeated the process twice more with a length of beaded garland and ribbon.

Finally, Magnus plugged in the lights and Alec carefully slid back out to admire their handiwork.

“Not bad at all.” Alec said with a grin.

“We’re certainly off to a fantastic start.” Magnus agreed. He reached into the first box, pulling out a golden ball adorned with jewels. “Now for the main event!”

Alec smiled warmly as Magnus hung his ornament on the tree. Following Magnus' example, he reached into the box and retrieved the heart he had noticed earlier, hanging it on its own branch. They worked at a leisurely pace, gradually filling the tree with a variety of beautiful ornaments. Alec spent more time admiring the intricate pieces in Magnus' collection than actually hanging them on the tree. Noticing his interest, Magnus began to tell Alec stories about each one; what part of the world it had come from or why he had been drawn to it. Alec listened closely, warmed by every shared story of Magnus' life.

Finally, the tree was filled with baubles and icicles that shimmered in the festive lights.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Magnus exclaimed. He hurried over to the end table, collecting a small box he had tucked aside. He opened it, pulling out a red ornament with white writing. He held it out to Alec, an rare bashful grin on his face. "Maybe it's a bit cheesy, but I wanted to get something special to add to the collection."

Alec took the ornament, smiling widely as he read the writing. ‘Our 1st Christmas’. He reached out, hanging it off a central branch so it was easily visible. “It’s perfect.”

“I was hoping you’d like it.” Magnus said, leaning his head against Alec.

“I love it, Magnus.” Alec replied, planting a loving kiss on his head.

After a minute, Magnus moved away again, digging through the stack of boxes and retrieving a large gold star. “Now we just need to finish it off with the topper.” Magnus explained.

Alec nodded, looking around. “I’ll go grab a chair.”

“Or,” Magnus said, grinning. “you could just lift me up.”

Alec smirked. “I think I can manage that.”

Star in hand, Magnus turned to face the tree. Alec stood behind him, taking a firm hold of the warlocks hips and gripping tightly. “Ready?” He asked.

“Always, Darling.” Magnus replied.

Alec lifted Magnus up, making sure to keep a firm grip, and held him stead as Magnus positioned the star atop the tree. Once Magnus signaled he was done, Alec gently lowered him back down to the floor.

“Such a gentleman.” Magnus teased, turning to face his boyfriend.

Alec just laughed, stealing an affectionate kiss.

“Looks great.” Alec said, looking over at the tree.

“It looks beautiful.” Magnus corrected warmly.

Alec looked back at the warlock, smiling even wider. “You’re right. Absolutely beautiful.” He agreed, his eyes never leaving Magnus’.


	9. Fireplace

Alec watched as Magnus continued to stir the saucepan.

“The milk is nice and heated now. Can you pass me the cocoa?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, picking up the tin of cocoa powder and handing it to his boyfriend.

He watched as Magnus added several heaping spoonful, trying not to react to the warlocks nonexistent measurement system. He was fairly confident he had been unsuccessful when he saw Magnus grinning as he continued to stir.

“Do you want to pick out a few cookies from our stash of baked goods? To eat with our hot cocoa?” Magnus suggested.

"Sure." Alec replied, retrieving a plate from the cupboard. He moved to the pantry, opening it and perusing their bounty of homemade goods Magnus had summoned earlier. He selected a few gingerbread cookies, smiling at Magnus’ intricate icing design and the memory of making them together.

He was about to close the pantry when he noticed something unfamiliar in the corner. A rectangular spongy brown cake, with what looked like colourful fruit pieces throughout it.

“What’s this?” He asked, pulling it out of the pantry to show Magnus.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder before making a disgusted face. “Fruitcake.”

Alec frowned, puzzled by the warlocks reaction. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, it’s perfectly edible.” Magnus explained, resuming his stirring. “It’s just terrible. No one likes it. It’s just kind of an obligatory tradition. One of those things you just always have to have around because it's Christmas.” Magnus explained with a wave of his hand, still focused on his saucepan. “That’s why you have so many other treats available. Everyone just eats everything else while pretending to eat the fruitcake, when really no one does.”

“This is actually pretty good.” Alec replied.

Magnus whipped his head around, stunned to find Alec standing next to him, holding a broken off piece of fruitcake, clearly still contentedly chewing his previous bite.

And then Magnus began to laugh. “Alexander, you really never will stop surprising me.”

Alec’s puzzled frown returned, not understanding Magnus’ reaction, but he was happy to accept the loving kiss from his boyfriend nonetheless.

Once Magnus deemed the cocoa ready, he carefully poured it into two mugs, before adding a healthy handful of marshmallows to each. Along with the cookies, they carried their treats back to the living room.

As Alec set everything on the side table, Magnus went to the fireplace. He stacked a few logs inside before securing the protective screen. He stood, and with a snap of his fingers, the logs erupted into flame.

He turned to face Alec, a pleased grin on his face which quickly faltered when he spotted the nephilim’s raised eyebrow. “What?”

Alec didn’t respond, his smirk growing.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. “This is about the ambiance, not if I used a match or not.” Magnus argued.

Alec just laughed. “Okay. Fine with me. I defer to you, Great Christmas Guide.” He teased.

Magnus retuned his laugh, moving to join his love on the couch. Alec stretched an arm around the warlock's shoulders, and they shared a slow gentle kiss.

Magnus retrieved a blanket from the couch arm, unfolding it. They wrapped themselves in it's soft plush, cuddling up close.

They sipped their cocoa, enjoying the crackling fire and warm glow of their tree. Their cozy cabin couch provided the perfect spot to enjoy both, while also offering a view of the window and the steady snowfall outside. 

Between bites of cookies and sips of cocoa, they shared many affectionate kisses, grinning all the while.

“This is really nice.” Alec admitted.

“It is, isn’t it? So cozy.” Magnus replied.

Cookies and cocoa completed, Magnus handed his mug to Alec, who placed it and his own on the side table. Pulling the blanket up higher, Magnus leaned in against Alec. They shifted together, adjusting so they were both laying on the couch under the blanket. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him tightly, as Magnus nestled his head into Alec’s chest.

They lay together for a time, content to simply enjoy the warmth of the fire and one another’s company.

Their bellies full of warm treats and comfortably nestled together under the blanket, they could feel themselves beginning to fall asleep.

“I guess we should go to bed.” Magnus said with a heavy sigh, not making any effort to get up.

“I don’t want to move.” Alec confessed.

“Me neither.” Magnus agreed.

Still under the blankets, Alec felt Magnus flick his wrist and saw the fireplace extinguish, with only the glint of a few embers remaining.

“How’s that?” Magnus asked, nestling in closer.

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus, squeezing him tightly. “Perfect.”

And they drifted off together under the glow of the Christmas lights.


	10. Happy Golden Days

Alec and Magnus awoke the next morning, still tightly wrapped up together on the couch. The tree lights were shining, now joined by the morning sun cascading in through the window.

“Good morning.” Magnus greeted, smiling warmly.

“Morning.” Alec answered, placing a warm kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

They both rose from the couch, taking a moment to stretch out their limbs and shake the last of the sleep away. 

They stood together in comfortable silence for a time, continuing to admire their beautifully adorned tree. Alec’s eyes found their first Christmas ornament and he felt himself fill with warmth all over again.

“Alright, I’m going to go conjure up some breakfast.” Magnus said finally, turning to move towards the kitchen.

“Hold on.” Alec called out, taking hold of Magnus’ hand and drawing him back, pulling him in close.

Magnus meet his gaze, concern briefly on his face. But the warmth of Alec’s expression quickly put him at ease.

“This was all really fun, Magnus. Everything we did together. I know you put a lot of work into planning it all, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it." He took Magnus' hand in his, holding it tightly to fully convey the love he felt. "I had such a great time with you this weekend. It truly has been such a wonderful experience.” Alec said, sincere and heartfelt in his words. “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled warmly. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it, Darling. It's meant so much to me, too.”

They met in a gentle kiss, warm and and full of affection.

When they finally parted, Alec chuckled. “And, I guess it’s only fair of me to say: you were right. So, you have full freedom to pick whatever we do next year, too.”

Magnus grinned, excitement quickly filling his face. “There are so many things we’ve yet to try. Caroling, a horse drawn sleigh ride-oh, and that’s not to mention all the other seasonal traditions we can partake in!”

Alec laughed, enjoying his boyfriend's unbridled delight. “I trust you. Whatever you pick, you can count me in.”

Magnus beaming with happiness.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec said, leaning in close.

“And I love you, Alexander.” Magnus replied, closing the gap to take Alec’s lips in a deep kiss.

_And have yourself a Merry Malec Christmas now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gigantic thank you to the incredible Bastian (nvrlndboi) for helping me out so much. With my technical difficulties in getting my moodboard's properly added. For laughing with me every time Mangus and Alec took over the scenes and these ficlets continued to grow far bigger than originally intended. And most of all for cheering me on all the way through this project and giving me so much positive and eager feedback. It really kept me going and I truly appreciate it!  
> Also a shoutout to the wonderful Mara (codenamepenguin) who has been dedicatedly reading and commenting every chapter of the way. It's meant so much to me, so thank you so very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?  
> Feel free to pull up a stool at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord server!


End file.
